Drabbles of the Shelltastic
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Part of notawordsmith's Drabble a Day challenge. I may not be doing these daily, but I'll post them when I can. All characters and all different prompts will be chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles of the Shelltastic

Chapter 1: Rivalry

Summary: Part of the Drabble a Day challenge from notawordsmith, though I'm not sure if I'll be doing these daily or not. I'll post them when I can.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon Studios. I only own the plot of the story.

They weren't always rivals.

"Raph, I'm sick of you not following orders!"

They once used to be friends.

"Shut up, Leo! You can't always tell me what to do!"

But then they got older, and things changed between the brothers. Leo grew more obsessed with ninjitsu and was named the leader of the clan. Raph was shunted to the side as second in command and began striving to outdo his brother in everything he did.

Leo sighed as the door slammed. It was always going to be like this.

They would continue to fight no matter what.

It was a neverending cycle, but why couldn't it just end?

22222

Don gazed at Stockman as he rearranged the tools for the dissection.

Why did it always have to be this way?

Stockman was brilliant, and Don had marveled at that ever since he first heard about Baxter Stockman. He was arrogant, yes, but he was also a revered genius.

It was such a shame it had to be this way between them. A thought struck Don, and he decided to see what Stockman's reaction would be.

"You know, if we didn't hate each other so much, we could be friends."

Stockman glared at him and continued his work.

Yes, they could have been friends, but that wasn't the case now.

They would always be enemies.

22222

Mikey stared at his foe, ready to take him on.

It was going to be a tough battle, but Mikey felt sure he could win it.

His enemy glared at him with a look that said, "You're toast."

Ha, fat chance of that one.

The battle began with many attacks. Mikey dodged them skillfully, smiling in satisfaction. There was no way he was going to be beaten this time. Just as he was imagining his victory, a bomb blew up in his face, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Aw, man, you cheated Raphie!" Mikey lamented, throwing his controller down.

Raph just chuckled. "Pay up, bro," he said.

Mikey sighed and gave him twenty bucks.

22222

Splinter regarded his two sons sternly. They had just had another fight, and Splinter was honestly tired of things being as they were.

"You two are brothers," he lectured. "You should not fight in this manner. You must work as a team."

"Yes, Master," Leo said softly, head bowed in shame.

"Yes, Master," Raph echoed grudgingly while still thinking evil thoughts about Leo.

"Perhaps there is a solution to this problem," Splinter told them. "For the next week, the two of you will be tied together. You will learn to work together and get along together as a team. Is that understood?"

Raph opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Leo silenced him. He knew he couldn't argue with Splinter on anything. "Yes, Sensei," he said.

"Yes, Sensei," Leo added. He wasn't happy about this any more than Raph was, but he knew his father had a point.

"Good," Splinter replied. "You are dismissed."

Both brothers bowed and took their leave. While both of them were angry with the other, there was one thought they both shared, even if they didn't know it.

It was going to be a long week.

A/N: Wow. That was approximately 587 words. Anyway, this is for notawordsmith's Drabble a Day challenge. I've never really done drabbles before, but I thought it was time for me to branch out a bit. So, I hope you enjoyed this little piece. I'm not sure when the next one will be up. I'll have to look over the prompts and see what other ones I can come up with. Some of these may have one drabble, while others may have more than one depending on the prompt and what I can do. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Window

Humans had always fascinated Leonardo. He knew they weren't allowed to see him, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on them if needed. Usually, if he rescued a girl, he would accompany her home via the rooftops and usually look in her window to make sure she was safe. She never saw him, but he was always there.

It never stopped with one visit. The visits would continue for some time just to make sure everything was okay. He never told his brothers about it because he didn't want them teasing him about having girlfriends.

But after he met Aubree, things changed. He no longer had to stay hidden in the window. He would appear before her every night, and she would greet him cordially as only a friend could. He liked how her eyes lit up when she saw him. It made him feel good to know that someone wasn't going to be scared of him.

He smiled as he stood in the window and saw her look up at him. Tonight was no different than any other night.

"Hey, Leo, don't just stand there," she said. "Come on in."

Leo smiled and entered her apartment, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Why do you always hesitate when you come in my window?" she asked.

Leo shrugged. "Just a habit I guess," he said. "I used to do this with people I rescued and could never be seen."

She laughed. "Well, you don't have to hide from me," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "I'm glad of that."

And so they spent the evening watching TV and not hiding from each other any longer.

A/N: Wow. That hit the 285 mark. I decided to bring my OC Aubree into this one because it sounded fitting. I hope no one minds. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Angel

She often wondered where she'd gotten her name. It was a funny name, and a lot of times she was made fun of for it. Boys would ask her if she was going to sprout wings at any moment. Angel hated it. She hated her name. She wished she had a more normal sounding name like Teresa or even Claire. Why did she have to be called Angel? She wasn't even the embodiment of an angel.

Angels were classified as perfect beings, and Angel was far from that. She'd made plenty of mistakes in her life that made her no more of an angel than any other human.

One day, she decided to ask her grandma about it. "Grandma, why did my mom name me Angel?"

Grandma smiled at her tenderly. "Well, sweetheart, your mother named you Angel because when you were born, she said you were the cutest thing ever and that you had the aura of an angel," she replied.

"But I'm not an angel," Angel protested. "I've messed up a lot."

"Yes, you have, but you have learned from your mistakes," Grandma told her. "Don't be ashamed of your name, Angel. One day, you'll learn to appreciate your heritage and why your mother gave you that name. You're a special girl, and those friends you talk about see it all the time. If they didn't, they wouldn't be friends with you at all. Be proud of who you are, Angel, and don't let anyone bring you down. Promise?"

"Okay, I promise, Grandma," Angel replied.

"Good," Grandma said. "Now, run along. I'm sure you have homework to do."

Angel went to her room and looked in the mirror. No, she wasn't a true angel with wings and perfection, but she was still a special person. After all, how many people were friends with four mutant turtles, a mutant rat, and a vigilante in a hockey mask? Only she was, and that made her really special to have special friends like that.

A/N: Hit the 336 mark with this one. That may not be the best way to end it, but I figured it would be fitting as I didn't want it to get too long. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Roses

Casey Jones was really nervous. This was his first official date with April, and he wasn't sure how it was going to go. He eyed the roses he'd gotten for her. He'd read that women really liked roses, but he was worried April wouldn't like roses. What if she liked carnations or lilies more than roses? He didn't want to mess this up. April was a pretty girl, and he really cared about her.

He paced before her apartment door, wondering what to do. Maybe he could just forget the flowers. It sounded corny to give a woman flowers all the time. Why would April need them anyway? No, he'd just spent money for them. It would be a waste to throw them away like that.

Casey took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard her footsteps and gasped when she opened the door. She looked beautiful with her simple black dress, her silver necklace, and her red hair tied up in a bun.

"Come on in, Casey," she said. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah, I heard women like roses," he said as he offered the flowers to her. "You do like roses, right?"

"I love roses," April said gently. "Thank you, Casey." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Casey blushed. Sure, it wasn't a kiss on the lips, but it still felt good. At least he hadn't messed up on the flowers. Now, he had to worry about the rest of their date.

April put the roses in a vase with water. "There, that should do it," she said. "Now, let's go on that date, shall we?"

Casey nodded and escorted her to her van. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to take her on his motorcycle, even though it felt weird to be taking her car. April didn't seem to mind as she smiled at him. Even for all his faults, April really seemed to like him a lot, and that made him feel good.

Maybe things would work out for them after all.

A/N: Yay! I hit 349 on this drabble. I really like doing these, and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Feel free to leave a review. Have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Innocence

Karai stared at her father through the glass cylinder separating her from everyone else. She couldn't believe that he had done all those horrible things, even as the head Utrom was reading them. It just wasn't possible. Clearly it was a case of mistaken identity. She believed in her father's innocence.

Her eyes locked on the vile Utroms who sentenced him to exile, and she sneered at them. How dare they accuse her father of doing these things? How dare they take him away from her? She wanted to say something, but she knew it would do no good. Her father had been sentenced to his death on the asteroid planet known as Mor Ga Tal.

Then she looked at the Turtles who were present for the trial as well. Leonardo was standing there, heavily bandaged due to the stab wound she had inflicted. She hadn't meant to hurt him in that manner. But then she waited for him to protest on her behalf. Surely he wouldn't want her to be without her father?

Leonardo said nothing and just stared in stoic silence.

Anger flared up within her. She hated him and his vile family for doing this to her! She locked gazes with Leonardo and only one thought traveled through her mind.

You will pay for this.

A/N: Well, only 221 for that drabble. How did you like it? It was definitely a short one, but I still like where it went. I was going to use Mikey for this prompt, but I figured that would be too predictable, so I decided to use Karai instead. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Imagination

"Master Splinter, come see what I drawed," Mikey begged his father.

The elderly rat smiled and came over to see what masterpiece his son had created. It was a group of butterflies in different colors. Michelangelo had made them seem so lifelike. It looked like they would fly off the page at any moment.

"Well done, Michelangelo," Splinter praised his son. "You are truly gifted and have a wonderful imagination."

"What's that mean?" Mikey asked.

"It means you are able to think of creative things," Splinter replied.

"Oh," Mikey said with a smile. "Hey, guys, Father says I have a good 'magination."

"No, you don't," Raph protested. "Your pictures suck."

"Raphael, there is no need for such language," Splinter chastised. "Michelangelo does have a good imagination, but so do the rest of you. You only use them in different ways."

"How so?" Leo asked him.

"Well, you use your imagination to lead your brothers in exercises," Splinter explained. "You will one day be good at methods of strategy, which is essential for any kind of ninja. Donatello uses his imagination to make inventions and thinks of ways to fix things. This will also be essential one day, as well as your medical training. Raphael uses his imagination to—"

"Find ways to beat us up," Mikey piped up before Splinter could finish.

Splinter gazed sternly at his youngest son. "Michelangelo, it is not polite to interrupt," he chastised.

"Sorry, Sensei," Mikey said repentantly.

"That is all right," Splinter replied. "As I was saying, Raphael uses his imagination in trying to find ways to protect you from harm, which will be a valuable skill. So, you see, my sons, you all have wonderful imaginations and gifts that you must use wisely. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Splinter," the Turtles replied.

"Good," Splinter said. "Now it is time for dinner."

The Turtles hurried to help set the table and to help Splinter prepare the meal. As what he said sunk in, the Turtles realized that they were all unique and all of them had different skills that they used, including their imaginations. One thing was for sure: They would always be brothers and would stick together no matter what. That was what a family did for each other.

A/N: Got up to 379 with this drabble. I know that my posting the numbers may seem annoying to you guys, but I just want to record how long each one is and compare all of them. I really hope you enjoyed this one. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kingdom

He sat on his throne as his subjects milled around him. He loved having the power. It was something he'd strived for a long time, and now he finally had it. He'd been sick of everyone telling him what to do, but now he was the one giving orders to everyone else. It felt so good.

He watched as his subjects carried in boxes full of ammunition. These would do well against their adversaries, especially those Turtle freaks. He was so sick of them defeating his subjects on a daily basis. Now, he'd get to have his revenge.

"Be careful with those boxes!" he ordered. "We don't want any accidents."

"Yes, Master Hun," one of the Dragons replied.

Hun relished the name. For so long, he'd had to call someone else his master, but now he was given the title. It was so fitting. He'd taken the Dragons from a lowly street gang to a successful business venture. He was truly the king, and this was his kingdom. This was how he liked it.

No one would be able to stop him now.

A/N: Got to 186 on this one. A bit short, but it fits with what I had in mind anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed these pieces so far. Your kind words and encouragement are the best for me. Thanks a million. Please feel free to review, and have a shelltastic day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Options

Leonardo was very confused. He didn't know what to do about this situation. He was always so good at weighing the options carefully and choosing the right path, but this was one instance where he wasn't sure which path to take. How could it be so hard to choose?

He knew Karai was supposed to be his enemy, and after everything she'd done to his family, he should by all rights hate her for it. Yet, he took pity on her, too. Her life wasn't easy, and they hadn't made it easy for her at all. Yes, it had been essential to get her father exiled, but at the same time, they had ripped a father from a child.

Leo thought about what would happen if someone were to take Splinter away from them. It would tear them apart and make them angry at whoever did such a thing. In that respect, he could understand Karai's anger and bitterness. But he remembered the question she had posed to him on the ship about loving his father if he did evil things. No, Leo wouldn't feel the same way at all. It just wasn't possible.

He could see Karai kneeling before the statue of her father. No, they'd never be friends again. Not after she attacked his family and nearly killed them. He knew that this would be the end of any friendship he thought they'd had.

He took a deep breath and chose his path.

A/N: Got up to 248 with this prompt. I had fun writing this and thought about it the minute I saw the prompt. I hope everyone likes it. Feel free to review, and have a shelltastic day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nurturing

Splinter smiled as he gazed upon his sleeping son. The danger had passed for him, yet Splinter felt it was essential for someone to keep watch over him just in case anything was to go wrong. He had almost lost his child to the enemy, and that was not something he could forgive. He remembered the agonizing moments as he watched his son struggle to fight for consciousness and how they had all tried to help him by telling him stories of his bravery. It had worked, and Splinter was thankful for that.

Leonardo was truly a fighter in so many ways, but Splinter knew that his spirit was still broken by his defeat. He would need the support of his family to fully heal from his wounds. The Rat carefully stroked his son's head when he heard him moan a little. It was a gesture of comfort and a gesture of love. Splinter had often taken care of them as babies, but he never thought that any of them would sustain wounds like this.

Splinter heard a noise and leapt up, walking stick held in front of him. His instinct to protect Leonardo was still there and would always be there.

"Sensei, can I come in?"

Splinter sighed in relief. "Yes, Raphael," he replied. "You should be asleep."

"I know, but I couldn't," Raph answered. "I wanted to check on Leo."

"He is resting, my son," Splinter responded. "He will be fine for now. I just hope that in the morning Donatello can assess his wounds and see if he needs more care."

"Donnie will do it," Raph reassured his father. "He's always on top of these things. Look, I came in here because I wanted to take over for you. You need to sleep, Master."

"I suppose you are right," Splinter agreed "It is just hard for me to leave him after I so nearly lost him." Tears filled his eyes at the prospect of what could have been.

Raph didn't hesitate and pulled his father into an embrace. "I know how you feel, Dad," he said. "I'm scared, too. But Leo's gonna pull through this. He's tough. He'll make it."

Splinter smiled at his son's words. Yes, Raphael and Leonardo often fought, but deep down, Raphael really cared for Leonardo and would do anything to protect him. "You are right, Raphael," he said. "You may stay with him. Please do not hesitate to wake me or Donatello if anything goes wrong."

Raph's eyes filled with alarm. "Do you think that could happen?" he asked fearfully.

"I am not sure," Splinter replied. "However, I have faith that Leonardo will be fine. Just keep watch over him."

"Okay, Sensei, I will," Raph promised. "And if anythin' goes wrong, I'll let you guys know."

"Thank you," Splinter said. He gave Leo a kiss on the forehead and embraced Raph and did the same to him. Then he went to the room Casey had made up for him on the bottom floor.

Yes, it was hard to leave his son, but he knew that Leonardo would be fine now. He had his whole family to care for and nurture him, and that was the best thing he could have. With that last thought in mind, Splinter prayed to Yoshi to watch over his son and fell asleep.

A/N: Wow. I got to 559 on this one. I really enjoyed writing this one and had a lot of fun with it. I really wanted to write about Leo's recovery after the attack and thought that this prompt was fitting for it. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Crest

Leonardo continued walking. He had made it this far and was very close to his goal. The wind whipped his coat around him, and the snow stung his face. Those guardians had told him what to do to reach his goal, and he was so close. He strained against the wind, his breath coming in heavy pants. When was this going to end for him? When was he going to reach his goal?

And, then, the wind lessened, and the snow disappeared. As he neared the crest of the hill, he saw a very different land than the one he'd just been in. It was sunny here with no trace of snow. The air was warmer, and the grass was very green. Yes, this had to be The Hidden Land where the Ancient One lived. Now, he would hopefully get the answers he needed.

Leo sighed in satisfaction and headed into the Hidden Land. The Ancient One was close, and once he found him, he would finally finish his quest. That was all he could hope for at this moment. He silently thought of home and what Splinter would think now. Maybe Splinter would be proud that he'd reached his goal. He just had to keep going until he found what he was looking for.

A/N: That hit the 218 mark. Not very long, but I couldn't think of another way to end it, so I just stopped there. I hope it fits with what I had in mind. Thanks to those who have stuck with these drabbles. Your kind words mean so much to me. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Cactus

"Don, what the shell is that thing?" Raph asked as he spotted his brother setting a pot on one of his tables.

"It's a cactus, Raph," Don replied. "April got it for me. She figured I'd enjoy studying it and taking care of it."

"Yeah, but it ain't that special," Raph told him. "It's got those thorns so you can't really touch it anyway."

"Yes, and those thorns are its defense mechanism," Don responded. "It's kind of like our shells and how they protect us from harm."

"Or like Leo," Mikey piped up as he entered the lab.

"Say what?" Raph asked him.

"Leo's like our cactus," Mikey replied. "He protects us from harm. His swords are kind of like those thorns, and he uses them to defend us."

"Yeah, he's also kind of like those thorns in that he can be a pain in the shell with his damn lectures," Raph complained.

"That's true, but once the lectures are over, it's like having the thorn taken out," Mikey answered. "Then you don't have to deal with it again until the next one." He turned to Don. "Hey, can I touch it?"

"No, Mikey, it's too dangerous," Don told him. "You'll just get hurt if you do."

Mikey pouted. "Fine, I don't know why you even care about that thing anyway," he said. "Raph's right. I'd rather take care of flowers." He left the room to go play video games, and Raph followed.

Don smiled lovingly at his new plant. "Don't worry, little guy," he said. "They'll learn to love you as much as I do one day." Then he filled the pot with water so the cactus could absorb it then went to his computer to do some research. He just felt that the cactus was just like any other plant and that it needed to be cared for and given some love.

A/N: Hit the 317 mark with this one. Once again, not the best ending, but the best I could come up with on short notice. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Passion

Leonardo swords swung through the air as he performed the kata. He was determined to get it right this time. Master Splinter often said that with practice anything could be achieved. Well, he needed to practice hard for sure to get this kata down. He didn't even notice his brother was observing until he heard his voice.

"Leo, why do you train all the time?" Mikey asked him.

Leo paused and turned to his brother. "Because I like it," he said. "And it's something I have to do in order to get better."

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with failing," Mikey reminded him. "Didn't the Ancient One tell you that when you were with him?"

"Yes, he did," Leo replied. "I know there's nothing wrong with failing, but I just want to get better, that's all."

"Michelangelo, leave your brother alone," Splinter admonished him. "He is trying to concentrate to perfect his kata."

"But why can't he just take a break?" Mikey whined.

"He will when he feels he is ready to do so," Splinter told him. "Leonardo has a passion for ninjitsu. He feels that he must do well at all times. It is like you and how you play your video games for hours at a time."

"Yeah, but that's different," Mikey told him. "I do that to perfect my score. And besides, it's all in good fun. There's nothing really fun about practicing katas all the time."

"Perhaps not to you, but it is fun for Leonardo," Splinter reminded him. "Now, run along. I will make sure Leonardo does not exert himself too much."

"Okay," Mikey said. "Hey, Leo, do you want to play a game with me when you're done?"

Leo smiled at his little brother. "Sure, Mikey," he said. "You can even pick it if you want."

"Sweet!" Mikey whooped, and he dashed out of the dojo.

Leo laughed at his brother's enthusiasm. Sure, Mikey may not have found any fun in what Leo was doing, but at least he respected that Leo liked it. Besides, there was a time to have fun and a time to be serious. "I think I'm done for now, Sensei," he declared.

"Yes, I believe you have done enough for today," Splinter agreed. "Well done, Leonardo. And do not be discouraged. It will come in time."

"I know," Leo said. He bowed to Splinter and left to go play with his younger brother. Even though he loved ninjitsu, he also had another passion, and that was spending time with his family. There was nothing better than that.

A/N: Wow. I hit 427 with this prompt. I really enjoyed writing this one. It was a lot of fun and a bit easier than the previous two. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Picturesque

Splinter sighed in contentment as he gazed at the Battle Nexus. He was amazed at how beautiful it really was. So spacious and so lovely. He envied the Daimyo for having such a wonderful place to live. Although Splinter loved the sewers, he often longed for something more open where he could roam freely without fear of detection. It was also a tranquil place where he could relax and get away from the stresses of his life.

"You are so quiet, old friend," the Daimyo remarked. "Is something on your mind?"

"I was just admiring your kingdom, Daimyo," Splinter replied. "It is such a wonderful place to live in. I am sure my son Michelangelo would love to paint a lot of the landscapes here."

"I am sure he would," the Daimyo agreed. "Why are they not here, Splinter-san? My son has been anxious to see them."

"Because I just felt it was time for me to have some time to myself," Splinter answered. "Besides, it will give my sons a rest as well, though I have warned them not to shirk their training."

The Daimyo laughed. "Ah, Splinter-san, even the finest of warriors need a bit of a vacation now and then," he remarked.

"You are right, old friend," Splinter agreed. "And I am sure my sons will do everything they can to take advantage of that fact."

The two friends shared a laugh and then began to exchange stories about their own parenting adventures. It wasn't easy being a parent, but it was rewarding in so many ways. Splinter wished he could give his sons more than what he had, but he hoped that one day whey would be able to walk out in the open and finally be free. Then they would be able to look out upon a picturesque landscape and bask in the joy of it.

A/N: Hit the 314 mark with this one. It was a bit challenging, but I was able to churn this out. I want to thank everyone who has been kind enough to view this drabbles and give me their feedback. It means a lot to me. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Reflection

Every day when he woke up, Donatello would gaze at his reflection. He would make sure that he was still the same Turtle he was before and not that howling monster he had been. He had nightmares every night about his ordeal and would be afraid that it had come true. Leatherhead had assured him that the cure had worked perfectly and that there was no chance of a relapse, but Don still worried. He didn't want to hurt any of his brothers again.

The others knew what he was doing and became concerned, but Don kept assuring them he was fine.

"You're not fine, Donnie," Leo said. "You still think you're going to turn into that monster. Maybe you need to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, Leo," Don protested. "I don't even remember much about it anyway."

"Still, you should talk to someone about this," Leo insisted.

"I've already discussed it with Leatherhead," Don told him. "He knows I'm scared, and he told me that this won't happen again."

"And yet, you're still worried," Leo pointed out.

"Well, yeah, I am," Don answered. "It's not that I don't trust Leatherhead, I just don't trust Bishop. What if he tricked us? He's known for doing that."

Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Donnie," he soothed. "We'll make sure things don't get out of hand. If you relapse, we'll be sure to be prepared for it, okay?"

Don nodded. "Okay, Leo," he said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Leo replied. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do," he said.

But the next night, Don had another nightmare. He sat up in bed and hurried to the bathroom to look at his reflection. The same Turtle stared out at him, his eyes a soft brown.

"That was close," he whispered. Then he went back to bed and tried to think soothing thoughts as Splinter had taught him.

A/N: Hit the 324 mark here. As soon as I read this prompt, I knew exactly what I was going to do with it and who it was going to be about. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day. I'll have the last two prompts up sometime next week at the latest. I was going to do them today, but I've decided not to.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Festive

Michelangelo loved holidays. There was just something special with each one. Mikey was often curious about certain holidays and often asked to celebrate them even though the Turtles didn't understand some of them like Hannukah or Kwaanza. They often indulged Mikey and let him have his fun, though Raph admitted that Mikey was often too exuberant about certain ones. His favorite had to be Christmas, and he often annoyed them by singing carols and talking about Santa Claus, even though he was too old to believe in such things. It didn't bother Mikey when Raph would complain about it because Raph just didn't understand the significance of it. As far as Mikey was concerned, no one was too old to believe in things like Santa and miracles.

"When will this end?" Raph moaned one day when Mikey kept humming Christmas carols.

"By my calculations, I'd say three days to go, Raph," Don said with a smile.

Leo put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Come on, Raph, let Mikey have his fun," he coaxed him. "It means so much to him."

"But he's too old to believe in Santa Claus," Raph complained.

"I know, but let him," Leo said. "Sometimes, it feels good to believe in something, and if believing in Santa Claus makes Mikey happy, then that's a good thing. It's all a part of the season."

"Yeah, whatever," Raph mumbled. But secretly, he admired Mikey's festive cheer and really wished that he could join in with his brother in believing. But he had a reputation to uphold, and it wouldn't do for Leo and Donnie to hear him talking about what presents Santa would leave under the tree for him. He knew he'd never live it down.

A/N: Hit the 291 mark with this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to those who have stuck with these drabbles. It really means a lot to me. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Pristine

Splinter let out a sigh of contentment. His sons were on patrol, and the elderly Rat had the Lair all to himself. It was so rare for him to get any alone time, and when he did he savored it. He looked around their home and smiled. At least it was clean for now. Splinter liked for the Lair to be so pristine, but having four sons sometimes made that difficult. He ventured up to his sons' rooms and looked them over. Leonardo's was the best out of all of them as he valued a pristine room. He had everything in its place, and his floor was immaculate.

Donatello's was a little messy, but not too bad. He was also very organized, though he sometimes left things cluttered when he was working on a project. His laboratory was worse, but Splinter didn't worry about that too much. At least Donatello had the sense to clean it, and he was very particular about who was allowed in there. Even his father had to come in with his permission, and even though Splinter didn't like the idea that much, he did respect his son's wishes.

Michelangelo's room was very messy with scattered comic books and candy wrappers everywhere. The Rat tried his best to instill in his sons that a clean room was a happy room, but Michelangelo often ignored this. He was just too absorbed in his own world. Splinter winced as he stepped on one of Michelangelo's Justice Force action figures. With a heavy sigh, Splinter put the figure on one of the bookshelves because he wasn't sure where it went. He would have to speak to his youngest son soon about this room because he wasn't happy with the way Michelangelo continued to be so messy.

Raphael's room wasn't much better, though he did only have magazines and some weights scattered about. His punching bag was falling apart, and Splinter knew he'd have to remind his son to fix it. The Rat frowned as he spotted a magazine that wasn't very appropriate. He'd have to speak to Raphael about keeping such magazines on the floor in plain view. He decided to confiscate the magazine to teach his son a lesson.

Splinter went back into the living room after putting the magazine in his own room. Normally, this room would also be messy with pizza boxes and popcorn strewn everywhere, but Splinter had made his sons clean up before they went on patrol. He was sick of always stepping on something and injuring his foot. With a sigh, he settled in his chair and flipped on the television.

"I might as well enjoy this pristine home while I can," he mused. "Once my sons get home, it will be chaos."

A/N: Wow. 463 words with this one. I enjoyed writing this so much and using Splinter. He's so much fun to write. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Creation

Mikey hummed as he stirred the batter in the bowl. He always loved cooking, but today was a special occasion because it was Splinter's birthday. None of them really knew when he was born, so he had chosen his own birthday just as his sons did. Mikey wanted this to be a very special day and for the cake to be good. Splinter didn't really like desserts as much as his sons did, but he did have a fondness for cake and had asked Mikey to make one especially for him. So Mikey had obliged and had set to work.

He finished making the cake and put it in the oven. Now, he had to wait until it was finished before he could put frosting on it. The waiting part was hard, but Mikey amused himself by checking on dinner and making sure it was perfect. Mikey loved to cook and make his own creations sometimes, though his brothers and father didn't like all of the things he thought up. That never bothered Mikey because he would just make something else and hope that they liked it.

When the timer went off, Mikey took out his creation and began to decorate it. He hummed to himself as he did so, excited for Splinter to see what he'd created. He knew his father would like it and that he would have a smile on his face as he looked at the cake. Once Mikey was done decorating it, he set it aside. He couldn't wait for everyone to taste it.

After dinner was over, it was time for Mikey to bring in the cake. He was a bit nervous as he carried it in, but that wore off as everyone gave a gasp of appreciation at the sight of the cake. The orange-clad Turtle set it down in front of his father and then lit the candles. They all sang "Happy Birthday" to the Rat, and he blew out the candles.

"I must say, Michelangelo, this is a wonderful creation," Splinter complimented. "You truly have a gift."

Mikey smiled because Splinter always said that whenever he liked something Mikey made, but it made Mikey feel good all the same. "Thanks, Sensei," he said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you so much," Splinter said. "It is a wonderful day because I have my family with me. I am truly grateful to have all of you in my life."

"We're grateful to have you as well, Sensei," Leo said. "And it's lucky that we have someone like Mikey to cook such good food. Great job on the cake, bro."

"Thanks," Mikey said sheepishly. "It was nothing."

When the celebration was over, Mikey stored the leftovers in the refrigerator. He smiled as he looked at the remains of his creation. Yeah, it was really awesome to have a gift like he did because it helped to bring his family together.

A/N: I hit the 488 mark with this one. As soon as I saw this prompt, I knew I had to include Mikey in it in some fashion. I really hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review and have a shelltastic day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Tapestry

Splinter gazed at the tapestry of his Master Yoshi. He had received the tapestry from the Utroms after they had given him Yoshi's ashes. As he looked at the image, it made him miss his master even more every day. He knew Yoshi would be proud of him and his sons. He would marvel at their skills and how Splinter had taught them ninjitsu. But now, Splinter had more pressing matters to think of. He was deeply troubled by the behavior of his eldest son, Leonardo. He was not acting like himself, and Splinter was deeply worried.

"Master Yoshi, I am deeply troubled," Splinter said as he looked at the image of his dead Master. "Leonardo has been acting strangely ever since our final battle with the Shredder. I have tried to give him the space he needs, but he will not talk to any of us. I even asked Miyamoto Usagi to speak with him, but this has had no effect." He fingered the bandage that Donatello had placed on him after Leonardo had cut him. "I fear that if Leonardo does not see sense, he will injure someone else. Please, Master Yoshi, tell me what to do. I am lost." He closed his eyes and listened to see if Yoshi would give him guidance.

Then he opened his eyes. "Of course," he mused. "Why did I not think of the Ancient One sooner? Perhaps he will be able to help Leonardo see sense. Thank you, Master Yoshi. You have eased my mind. Please watch over Leonardo as he begins his journey toward the truth."

With a sigh, he asked Raphael to summon Leonardo so that he could tell his son what he had decided. He didn't want to send his son away, but he knew there was no other alternative. Being in New York wasn't the answer to Leonardo's problem. He needed help, and the Ancient One would provide the help that his oldest son needed.

A/N: Hit the 331 mark. I'm not too satisfied with the ending to this one, but it'll have to do. I'm not really in a good mood right now, and I just want to finish this off. I had just finished this when my computer decided to highlight and delete what I'd written. I hate when that happens, and I don't know how it happened at all. It's so frustrating. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
